


Date A Love Lives

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Age Progression/Aging, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: Shido Itsuka has always been living everyday as if something was missing, dealing with a particularly horny younger sister and a reoccurring dream he sees every night.However, all of this changes on a fateful April 10th when he encounters a Spirit, a race of mystical creatures responsible for the Spacequakes that have devastated the Earth for the last three decades. With his sister's help, it's now his job to seal their powers and end their indirect threat, but the one catch? The only way to seal a spirit is to fuck them into loving him...Or is this actually the main benefit?





	1. Tohka Dead End (Act 1)

**Hey everyone, for those who've read the first chapter of "Spiritual Successor: Lemon Collection", you may remember me mentioning how I'd eventually make a fanfic with lemon-based story line for DAL... and this is it! Before we go any further, I'd like to say this is actually a join project I'm making with a friend, who asks I don't reveal their identity. Originally, this was just something fun between us, until they asked me to make it a story. The name of this story is simply what I'm calling it's fanfic adaption, as the actual name (which I won't say) is exclusive to the two of us.**

**For the nature of this story? It would be what's called... *checks notes* smut with a story line, I think? Well, in case that was too confusing, the intent is to follow the canon story with things mostly from the light novels, but also every season the anime, each of the games, and a bit from some of the mangas. (Mainly Date A Party and Date A Strike) This story especially applies its foundation from reveals near the end of the novels' story, so this fanfic will contain major spoilers for them.**

**Things won't be following canon 100% though, as there's a bit of original content starting from here, but most of it won't show up until Kurumi appears. Not because of Kurumi directly, but the fact in the canon story line, DAL only revealed its deeper plot through the actions, results, and consequences following her introduction. I can say that this original content isn't anything like an OC, Spirit or human, as everyone here is a canon DAL character. If you don't recognize someone? It's because they're from the late novels or Short Stories, the latter having less info about them.**

**The chapters of this story will be focused on scenes that get altered to fit the story's lemon-heavy narrative, so if you see me skip any scenes? That's because they happen the same as they do in canon or close enough that I don't really have to explain the differences. Also, most importantly, expect slow updates for a while, since I can only make new chapters for this story when I have the right material in the right chronological order for me to post it, along with a few areas I have to make on my own.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_In a vast field of greenery, a teenage boy with blue hair could be seen lying on the ground, completely naked as he thrust his throbbing member into the pussy of a girl straddling him from above. For some strange reason, none of her face could be seen aside from her mouth._

_Her body on the other hand was clearly visible, and it looked like she was either a living Goddess or had her body sculpted by one. Her hourglass figure had shapely and smooth arms and legs, which possessed no traces of fat, wide hips and a thin waist that curved and swelled to shape a full bubble butt, all topped off by her chest that held a gigantic pair of breasts bigger than her head, which looked like were defying gravity._

_"This feels... so good." He moaned._

_" ***Bzzt*** , keep going... I love you so much..." She begged._

_He was about to comply, only for her to suddenly begin levitating into the air._

_"Just wait... a little bit longer..." She asked._

_Standing up, he reached out to her in vain, feeling himself sinking into the ground as quickly as she floated away._

_"No, please! Come back!" He screamed, feeling tears in his eyes._

_"Until then... soon." She whispered._

_The boy kept reaching in vain, every vein and fiber of his body saying to keep reaching and to not lose her. To not let her go, but w_ _ithout any warning? He felt his body fall backwards and his vision go blurry in an instant, soon going black._

* * *

He immediately shot form his bed, feeling tears in his eyes as a girl in front of him was shown making a kissing motion with her mouth, only to get embarrassed and back away upon realizing he was awake.

"Am I still asleep?" He asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, this is a dream." She answered, relieved she wasn't caught.

With that answer, he closed his eyes again.

"Oh, Shido? Will you please wake up?" She sang, moving closer to him.

Feeling something hugging his arm, the boy's eyes immediately shot open as he saw the redhead wearing pigtails that was his younger sister. As was her usual wake up call for him, she put his arm inside her cleavage, which was shown to be quite large for a girl her age. If he remembered the last time she told him, her size was a respectable 88 cm.

Adding to the erotic nature of her action was how she licked the lollipop in her mouth, which she immediately pushed out with her tongue into said cleavage that caught it like a glove.

'Resist... resist!' Shido thought.

He had no idea why, but his little sister (well, adoptive sister to be specific) seemed to start puberty very early. It was just after a fire from what he could recall. The memories of that day were fuzzy, but after that day, she always seemed to be trying to get into his pants.

Not to mention her body... she may not be as big as most of the girls, yet, but to be so big at her young age wasn't normal, not to mention she never wore bras because she kept giving them to him in ways and for reasons he could never fully figure out.

"K-Kotori! How many times have I told you to stop that!?" He exclaimed, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"Not enough to stop me, which is about... never enough." Kotori replied, lacing some lust into her voice.

Gulping in response to that, Shido quickly left his bed before heading downstairs, with Kotori giggling as she followed. Once he was down there, a familiar sight entered his eyes and made him smile. It was an unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She looked to be in her 20s, having long silvery-platinum hair and blue eyes which seemed to look kind of sleepy due to the dark circles under them. While not as much as the girl in his dream, her figure was incredibly developed, easily being a close second in his eyes.

Her name was Reine Murasame, the Itsuka Family's live-in baby sitter. Because of their work, Shido and Kotori's parents were in America most of the time, so Reine acted as the parental figure in their place. It worked out for everyone because she was already a close friend of theirs, and Shido and her had always been close.

"Hey Reine." Shido smiled, looking at her.

"Morning Shido." Reine smiled back.

Shido didn't know why, but she made him feel happy, which is why they were so close. Kotori rolled her eyes at this before she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, putting her lollipop back in her mouth. The TV soon brought up a news report about a recent Spacequake.

"A Spacequake was recorded earlier this morning by the center of Tenguu City. Only slight damage was done and no casualties among the area's residents. As usual, investigations are still failing to determine the case of these quakes." The reporter stated.

"Again, huh? It sounded close." Shido commented, making today's breakfast alongside Reine.

"It was..." Kotori confirmed.

Eventually, Shido started to set up the table as he sighed.

"It's weird, there's been a lot lately, haven't there?" Shido mentioned.

"You're telling me." Kotori answered.

Kotori soon glared slightly at the TV.

"This is happening sooner than anticipated..." She quietly said to herself.

With that, the three began eating their breakfast.

* * *

After dealing with all his classes on his first day as a High School Junior, the sight of Shido packing up for the day could be seen. The look on Shido's face wasn't exactly happy, looking kind of glum.

'Why do I keep having that dream? I can't have met that girl before, not with how old I was and when Kotori's parents adopted me.' Shido thought.

Shido Itsuka had been abandoned, or at least was forced to be given up to an orphanage for reasons beyond his understanding, when he was either a baby or too young for him to form a proper registry of the things he saw in a more permanent manner.

That dream was in a sense his oldest memory, as he kept having it before he was adopted, yet it didn't make sense. At the very least, it did accurately reflect a longing for the love he didn't get until he was adopted, or for the mother who couldn't keep him.

"Mom... I wish I could find you and ask, even if that's all you can tell me." He asked, shedding a tear.

At that moment, a familiar alarm caught the attention of every student.

 **【** **"WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!"** **】**

Hearing that sound, he and everyone else immediately left the classroom, though not before Shido noticed his classmate Origami Tobiichi go a different way. He thought little about it, since she may just be going to get something important, and followed the other students.

Getting to the shelter entrance, his teacher, Ms. Okamine, could be seen helping everyone get to safety.

"Everyone remember your three D's! Don't push, don't walk, don't wait around!" Tamae exclaimed.

'Might be a good idea for me to check on Kotori first.' Shido thought, taking his phone out.

Unfortunately, he got no answer.

'Oh man, please tell me this is just bad reception... wait! GPS always works, so I can just check that.' He thought, opening the app.

Shido's eyes quickly widened, seeing her sister's location was in front of Danny's, a restaurant he promise her they'd visit after school.

_"Even if there's a Spacequake, we'll come here and eat!" Kotori's voice echoed._

"No way, you can't have been serious..." Shido breathed.

Shido immediately ran off, making Tamae panic and confuse some of the students, but he ignored it all due to the bigger picture of his little sister being in danger.

Rushing outside, the various buildings and etc. were going underground as warning signs flashed, with Shido still seeing no sign of his sister anywhere.

"Come on, where are you?" Shido asked, panting as he kept looking.

Kotori's face flashed before his eyes, showing every memory of her smiling self that he had.

"I love you, big bro!" Kotori smiled.

Closing his eyes, Shido pushed his feet to run faster as every bit of adrenaline in his system poured through the veins in his legs.

"Kotori."

"Kotori!"

" **Kotori!** "

Right as he finished repeating his sister's name... Shido paused as he saw the Spacequake finally go off, making him scream as he was suddenly flung back, though luckily blowing him away from the radius of its destruction.

Once it was finished, Shido panted a bit before raising his head to see the crater left behind.

"That... was way too close." Shido weakly said.

Getting on his feet, he walked himself closer to the crater, deciding to survey the damage firsthand... only for his eyes to widen as he saw the epicenter of it.

"No... no way..." He breathed.

Standing in the crater's center was some kind of throne made of what he assumed was some golden metal? However, it was the one standing on the throne with their right leg that got his attention, and not the surprised kind... it was the entranced kind only a boy could have for a girl or vice versa.

Said girl was shown to have long violet hair, a dark plum color to be more exact, which was tied back with a butterfly-shaped ribbon in a ponytail that still left most of her lengthy hair spilling out. Her eyes were a matching color, with a bit of pink and yellow in them, yet mysteriously had white pupils instead of the normal black. For her choice of outfit? It was some kind of princess dress/gown in the form of knight armor, with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple and cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist.

The Dress was open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposed a part of her bountiful cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which had a pink to white gradient. She also wore a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.

'It's a girl... no, she's... an impossibly beautiful girl!" Shido thought, feeling his cheeks flush.

Shido couldn't explain it. Just by seeing this girl, his heart was beating rapidly as if it was set on fire. Was this what people referred to as love at first sight?

Reaching for the throne, she grabbed something to reveal it was a sheath for a sword with a golden hilt that had a spherical gem in the middle, and a white blade that became crystalline at the end. However, the most otherworldly thing about it? It had a few lines glowing with blue light.

"Not another one..." She said, keeping her current expression.

She immediately jumped and prepared to swing at Shido, making him gasp as he fell on his butt in shock... though the moment she saw him, the girl suddenly felt all sense of danger vanish as her cheeks were suddenly flushed.

Landing right before him, Shido could only stare in confusion, still blushing as the mysterious girl did the same and walked closer to him.

"What's going on, who are-" Shido asked.

Before he could finish, the girl suddenly grabbed his face and hugged it into her breasts, without even knowing why. He felt a huge surge flow through him as if something inside him awakened. Something carnal... no, something hedonistic... no. All he realized was he in love without any doubts after this, with all of his hormones racing.

In return, the girl before him, who was terrified and prepared to kill him without mercy? She felt the same in return, but was more clueless about what the feeling meant, causing her body to release some of her power in a strange way that she didn't understand. The strangest thing of all? With just this, something new registered in her mind, right as she stopped hugging him.

"W-Who are you... and why did you hug me like that?" Shido asked, breathing lustfully without even realizing it.

"I don't..." She replied.

Then it registered to her, just by seeing him... her name.

"Tohka Yatogami... and I think you and I are... destiny." Tohka answered, having no idea what she even meant.

Before Shido could ask anymore, Tohka began to disappear, and he immediately passed out.

The last thing to happen before he fully fainted was moving his mouth to say something, but whatever it was? Tohka gave a confused look before she fully vanished.

* * *

While still unconscious, Shido felt his mind somewhat awake, hearing a bunch of voices in the background as his body stayed unconscious. He groaned a bit, trying to regain consciousness.

"W-Where am I?" Shido asked.

Before he realized it, the sight of a mouth appeared before him, one he felt was familiar to him in some manner.

_"Finally! We meet again."_

Shido blinked a bit, trying to figure out if the voice he heard was male or female.

"Who... who are you?" Shido asked.

_"Someone important to you, and considers you important to themselves. It's been so long since we last saw each other. I'm so glad to have this chance, but... it isn't the right time just yet."_

Shido was confused, but then suddenly gasped as he linked the figure's mouth to the girl in his recurring dream.

"Wait, are you... that girl from my dreams?" Shido asked.

The mouth's voice spoke again, this time the distortions made it clear she was female, but hid whose voice was actually speaking to keep up the illusion.

_"You do remember, I can't believe it... but the time is still too soon, so no matter how much I want to show you who I am and hold you again... I can't, so please forgive me. Please wait... just a little while longer."_

"What do you mean? Please, give me some kind of explanation! I... I need to know, and I can't bear to hear you cry." Shido begged, feeling tears in his eyes.

The girl's voice paused for a bit.

_"I can't, but I promise you... I won't ever let you go again, my love. I won't ever be wrong again, so please keep waiting... we'll be reunited, soon..."_

In response, he felt a deep kiss on his lips, one that filled him with unexplained happiness before he completely went unconscious again.

* * *

Shido soon woke up, a light in his eye as he saw Reine standing over him, her hair currently in a side ponytail, making Shido look at her with a confused look on his face.

"It seems you're awake." She replied.

"Reine? What's going on?" Shido asked, blinking a little.

"Don't worry, I do better medical work than our doctor here. You have no reason to be worried." Reine answered.

Shido blinked at her answer, having no idea why she answered him like that.

"I do remember fainting after meeting that otherworldly girl... wait, Kotori! I have to find her-" Shido replied, soon panicking as she remembered.

"She's safe, so calm down." Reine reassured him.

"She is?" Shido replied, feeling some relief.

"I'm assuming you want some kind of explanation, but I think you'll want to see it instead, plus explaining things really isn't my forte." Reine continued.

Shido soon followed her, but the moment he entered the command bay? He would get the shock of his life.

* * *

The following day, Shido was walking near Tenguu Viewpoint, holding a deep breath as he thought about everything.

First, he apparently met the girl in his dreams, yet still has absolutely no clue who she is, much less why the dream showed them as teenagers despite him having it since his childhood. Second, his sister was apparently never at Danny's, but inside a floating airship that had been just where he woken up. However, it was the third and final thing that has his mind most.

That girl he met, Tohka, and how she hugged him out of nowhere... just what was she? Why did she want to hurt him until she saw him up close? Most of all, why did he feel like he was in love with her?

'I don't want to believe it, but... none of today was a dream.' Shido realized.

"Shido."

'I really met the girl in my dream... somewhat, along with that Tohka girl.' He realized, still lost in thought.

"Shido!"

'It's all crazy, but all still real.' Shido smiled.

"Shido, quit ignoring me!" Tohka screamed.

Shido immediately jumped a bit before turning around, seeing Tohka sitting on a tree branch as she looked at him.

"Tohka!?" Shido exclaimed.

"You only just noticed me? Well, it looks like you're cuter than you are smart." Tohka teased, smirking a bit.

"But there was no Spacequake, how did you get here?" Shido asked.

"Why would there be? You're the one who called me back, for a... date I think?" Tohka replied.

Shido blinked, not recalling that.

"I did?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, right before you fell on the ground." Tohka confirmed.

Shido blinked a bit, though considering how he spoke to the girl in his dreams while unconscious? It wouldn't be too strange if he could have said something while he was blacking out.

"Well guess what? It's time for that date! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tohka stated, repeating the same word for emphasis.

"O-OK! Calm down!" Shido replied.

She smiled at that, making Shido pause as he realized this was the first time he ever saw Tohka smile.

It was really nice.

'She looked so powerful that day, yet she was making such a sad face... but why did meeting me change that in an instant?' Shido wondered.

"Now, let's go! Date time! Date time!" Tohka cheered.

"W-Wait just a second, aren't you going to stand out in that outfit?" Shido mentioned.

Tohka paused, looking at it.

"True, the Mecha Mecha Squad would definitely recognize me." Tohka realized. closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Mecha Mecha huh?" Shido replied.

Looking around, Tohka noticed a girl wearing an outfit, then turned to see Shido's school uniform. Realizing they were similar, Tohka smiled before raising a hand in the air.

Shido's eyes widened as he watched her, blushing as she was left completely naked for a brief moment as a female Raizen High uniform materialized over her bare form, keeping only her ribbon the same as before.

"Does this blend in better?" Tohka asked.

"Y-Yeah... you look good." Shido answered.

"Glad to hear, now... it's time for our date!" Tohka smiled, grabbing his hand.

Pulling his hand, Tohka lead Shido into the city.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Sorry there isn't any lemon in this one, but due to where I have it? Showing it now would basically make it the entirety of Volume 1 in one go. That's why I decided to post this story with two chapters. Also, as you saw from this chapter, only scenes that have any significant change are being adapted into this story. If you don't see it, then consider it the same as canon... or just too small to really leave an impact, which will hopefully happen less as we get further into the story.**

**Aside from that, there's not much else to talk about. This chapter is mainly different due to the nature of the story, which is related to why Reine is living with the Itsuka's and why Tohka automatically got her name just by seeing Shido, though I can't really describe what those reasons are just yet, other than the next chapter will help start explaining the main reason. To best explain it without spoilers? In this story, original content is anytime I throw in something that truly branches off of canon.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Tohka Dead End (Act 2)

**Here's our second chapter, and best of all? This is where the story's first lemon finally happens! Shido and Tohka are about to make love, and Tohka doesn't even know that that is yet. *laughs a bit* Joking aside, this will be sweet and tender, just like Shido and Tohka's relationship when you ignore Tohka's worries and reactions whenever they aren't justified. OK, now I'm getting a bit off topic, so let me get back on track before I end up derailing myself any further.**

**Know that from this chapter on, a lot of characters will be OOC compared to their canon selves... which is a given in a story like this one, but the main difference is how much. For this story, it's a mix of slight and majorly, depending on the various situations, so there's no real constant. *scratches head* Sorry, not sure how to really describe it, so feel free to correct me if do know how to describe it and can help me word things better.**

**Also, as a heads up? This chapter contains light spoilers from the late novels (Up to V18), so while I'm pretty sure most who've read this far aren't concerned with that, I felt like making sure everyone was aware in case they wanted to avoid spoilers. As I said, the spoilers shown in this chapter are light, so I don't think you need to worry too much. Not to mention they're linked to theories that most people already guessed right prior to their reveal, so they might not be spoilers to everyone.**

**Alright, now it's time to get this chapter and its lemon started!**

* * *

Tohka was seen sitting with Shido as she ate some dumplings and ice cream.

"Outrageous! I can't believe Humans eat so many delicious things, get me more!" Tohka exclaimed, savoring every bite.

'Oh boy, rest in peace my wallet...' Shido chuckled, looking at how little money he had left.

After waiting a moment, Shido decided to look at her and ask the question he never got to when they first met the day before.

"Hey... Tohka, what happened to you after the other day? Why'd you disappear? Most of all, what are you exactly?" Shido asked.

Tohka paused, looking at him.

"In the order you asked... same as usual, I disappeared naturally after some time. I don't know why I did though. For some reason, I just go somewhere and fall asleep, but I don't wake up on my own... well, except today, that was my choice for some reason I can't recall." Tohka answered.

Gulping her ice cream, Tohka thought a bit more.

"As for what I am... I don't know." She admitted.

"You don't?" Shido replied.

"No, most of my earliest memories are fuzzy and distorted. I only know what Humans are because I resemble them. Before today, I didn't even know I could eat food like them." Tohka confirmed.

Shido gave a look of thought, wondering what kind of answers such questions would have.

"Come on, time to find more food!" Tohka announced, walking off.

Shido paled at that, immediately following as he wished for God to help him, sweating at the thought that Tohka may put him in debt.

* * *

After his questioning, Shido followed Tohka into a restaurant, and then ended up following her to an empty distract that Ratatoskr made into a shopping district that gave them free food for being their apparent 100,000th visitors.

Tohka ate everything without restraint, and as things went on, Shido felt himself growing more attracted to her. It wasn't long before Tohka began to share her food with him, and to his own surprise? He began eating like Tohka could, with his stomach barely getting full, Shido even noticed he didn't seem to be getting any fatter or heavier from all he ate.

Finally, they stood by an actual lottery, which only had the grand prize inside to guarantee they'd win it.

"Congratulations you two, you've won the grand prize! Two tickets for Dream Park you can redeem at any time!" Mikimoto cheered, ringing a bell.

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds like fun!" Tohka exclaimed.

"It's the most fun you'll ever have!" Shiizaki smiled.

"What's this? You've never been? That's unheard of!" Mikimoto faked a gasped, pushing Shido forward.

"You have to go right now!" Shiizaki agreed, doing the same to Tohka.

Shido and Tohka were initially surprised, but before Shido realized it? Tohka clung to his arm, making him blush as she walked towards Dream Park.

"Come on Shido, let's go see it!" Tohka insisted.

"Uh... OK." Shido agreed, still feeling nervous.

When they finally arrived at the building known as Dream Park, Shido realized exactly what made him feel so nervous... it was a love hotel!

'Oh god!' Shido exclaimed, realizing what the Fraxinus Crew had set him up to do.

This was not what he had intended.

Although, to be fair? He hadn't expected to meet an unearthly girl at all, let alone go out on a date with her while being sponsored by a shadowy government organization no less, but still... this stood out.

As Shido stood at the gates to the love hotel known as Dream Park, Tohka seemed to instinctively cling even tighter onto his arm, causing her large love pillows to press against him. Even now, Tohka's eyes showed she insisted on going inside, all because his little sister had set this up.

'Kotori, I know you started puberty early, but isn't this a bit much!?' Shido thought.

Shido soon felt the bra that Kotori had slipped onto him, making him twitch even more as he suddenly heated up.

'And start wearing a bra for god's sake, your body is beginning to catch up to your womb! It's like you're trying to seduce me...' He thought, completely oblivious to the fact Kotori  _was_  trying to seduce him.

Shido immediately glanced to the right, looking at Tohka, right as he began to really notice how tightly her shirt strained around her chest.

"Tohka... are you sure you want to go in there? I know an arcade we could go to..." Shido offered, hoping she'd take the bait and he'd be able to escape this awkward situation.

"I don't agree, you told me we could go anywhere I wanted today!" Tohka refused, set on the building she didn't recognize was a love hotel in front of her.

It was clear that Tohka was not going to stand down from this, even if she had to drag Shido inside... which she'd have little trouble achieving due to her strength, with or without using any Reiryoku.

'Why'd I say that!?' Shido groaned, regretting his decision to ever say it.

"Shido, do you think I'll find out what a date is behind those doors?" Tohka immediately asked, looking at the building.

Shido immediately blushed at her wording, as she'd definitely find out what a 'date' was in that building.

Giving an innocent smile and nodding, Shido hummed and turned as he tapped the earpiece to ask the advice of his younger sister.

"Hey, Kotori... what should I do here?" Shido whispered.

Kotori's voice slightly giggled a bit through the headset, only answering a few moments after Shido had asked her.

"Didn't she just say it herself? You told her you could go anywhere  _she_  wanted, so listen to your lady." Kotori replied.

The sensuality laced into Kotori's voice sent a shiver of arousal through Shido's spine.

'Seriously, does she have to speak like such a seductress all the time?' Shido questioned.

Shido's eyes quickly fell upon Tohka, causing him to notice her perfect figure, her bouncing breasts, her beautiful face, and her long flowing hair...

He looked into her eyes and saw her innocence, and... something else. Something buried and burning deep beneath those glowing white pupils.

Unbeknownst to Shido, Tohka's Spirit Pheromones, which was a sort of arousing yet invisible mist that the Sephirah Crystals emitted, had already been released since they first met the other day. Now that they had been around each other long enough, it was serving to drive the two of them into a rutting frenzy.

Just for emphasis, Shido immediately noticed Tohka's nipples began to harden, while his phallus quickly followed.

Steeling himself, Shido nodded his head before taking Tohka's hand and squeezing hard as his resistance finally began to crack, signaling the first step into it breaking and unleashing the carnal desires he didn't even know he carried within his already perverted mind.

"Alright, Tohka... then I'll show you an adult date!" He declared, briefly glancing up to where he thought Fraxinus might be.

Tohka immediately blushed at his reply, feeling herself being pulled into Dream Park.

"There's... another kind of date?" Tohka asked, wondering about the words he used.

At this point, Tohka could barely even hear her own breathing, which was only getting more intense as the Sandalphon Crystal influenced her instincts, heating them with her now aroused mental state.

Shido gave an awkward laugh as they entered the lobby and walked over to the automated machine, searching for the right words.

"Well... it's like there are different levels of dating, and this is... the next level up." Shido explained, clearly sounding like the clueless virgin he was.

Shido bet Kotori was laughing at him, unaware that her own Spirit Pheromones were likely driving her crazy right now.

After selecting the Royal Four-Poster room, because it seemed to fit a Spirit called Princess, Shido took the keys from the machine and led Tohka toward the stairs. Had he ever been this nervous before? He definitely knew he had never been this horny at the very least.

Tohka was really confused now, wondering why Shido was talking like he was. Next Level up? Different levels?

What made them different?

"Mu... I don't get it..." She thought, stumped at figuring it out.

Shido stopped outside the door and smiled softly, petting her head just like he did when she put her rubbish away like a good girl.

"Don't worry, you will." He reassured her.

Shido tapped his ear monitor again as his body was assaulted by what he was pretty sure was the scent of Tohka's arousal. With every second that past, his ability to resist began fading away, not that he was already partially willing to do it if he  _had_  to.

"Hey Kotori... are you're sure this will work? That  _this_  is the only way I can save her from being hunted by the AST?" He asked skeptically.

Tohka blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Aw, do you not have faith in your  _big_  sister?" Kotori teased him, grabbing her breasts as he pressed his buttons.

Shido blushed profusely, somehow hearing their slight bounce.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Tohka and smiled softly, opening the door to reveal a gorgeous medieval-themed bedchamber.

"Well, here we are milady." He bowed playfully.

Tohka was in awe at what she saw, even though she had no idea what she was looking at, like nearly everything she saw today.

"Shido, what is all of this?" She asked excitedly.

Shido couldn't help but smile warmly. Everything Tohka did just made him smile, like her energy was infectious to him.

As he thought that, a familiar warmth filled his heart.

"It's a bedroom Tohka, it's where you sleep and do... other things." Shido explained, awkwardly following her into the room.

He then briefly paused.

"Tohka, do you know what a kiss is?" Shido asked her.

"No, what's a kiss?" Tohka inquired, blinking a bit.

Shido exhaled lightly, realizing this would be a bit harder than he thought it would, and then he gently took Tohka by the hand, and led her to the bed, sitting at its edge.

"When two people like each other, and go on a date... sometimes they go to bed together. They kiss, and then..."

At that moment, Shido trailed off before smiling and stroking her hair.

"I'll finish explaining that after we see if you like kissing first. As for what it is? Kissing is when two people who like each other put their lips together." Shido explained.

Tohka touched her lips at that.

"It's supposed to feel good, and is like a present from one to the other... so, I hope you enjoy mine." Shido breathed, leaning forward.

At that moment, Tohka's eyes widened as Shido's lips touched her own, making a warm blush hit her face as she began to steam up.

'W-What's going on? Why is something as small as this so... amazing?' Tohka thought, her mind racing.

Shido himself couldn't believe his own boldness upon his capturing of Tohka's lips, his reflexes making his one hand cup her cheek, while the other caressed her back and gently pulled her closer.

After a minute or two, he broke off the kiss, letting them both breathe.

"So, do you... like kissing?" Shido asked.

Tohka didn't say anything, then immediately moved up, making Shido's eyes widen before he and Tohka began an exchange of passionate kisses.

"Yes...I do." Tohka replied, continuing the kisses.

As she said this, Tohka could feel something in her body shaking, but... it didn't feel bad. It wasn't long before it became clearly visible through her eyes.

Shido was taken aback when he saw those eyes, seeing that lust was aflame in them.

On second thought, he wasn't taken back... he was happy and excited as he realized then that he too was consumed by them now... and he wanted it. No longer stood a boy who was nervous about love, but a man who craved it and wasn't going back.

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, he ran his hand through Tohka's hair again.

"Would you like to try the next part?" He asked, their lips crashing together once more.

Tohka slowly nodded, breathing in an aroused manner before kissing him again.

"T-Then..."

Shido trailed off as his mouth was claimed by Tohka and he kissed her back ferociously.

He then cupped her face, briefly making Tohka stop.

"You remember when you transformed your dress into this uniform?" Shido asked, undoing his tie.

"Y-Yeah..." Tohka softly nodded.

"Well, it's time to take it off, now..." He stated, unbuttoning his shirt before resuming their kissing in a deeper and more urgent manner.

Tohka's eyes widened, suddenly covering herself in embarrassment... until something in her refused to keep it going, making her slowly remove her arms as her clothes melted away.

Shido froze for a moment, stunned by the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen... now completely naked.

"Tohka... you're beautiful." Shido stated, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly.

At first it was a soft kiss, but soon it became desperate as their need for each other grew like the spreading blaze of a wildfire, causing Tohka's nipples to throb in need.

"S-Shido... my chest feels weird." Tohka whimpered.

Shido glanced down at her nipples and instinctively cupped her breasts, squeezing them as he suckled at her neck.

"I-It's a good thing, Tohka, go with it!" Shido stated.

Tohka gasped a bit, soon moaning in response to the foreign feeling that attacked her, yet made her feel... so good!

In a few seconds, she felt a pinch as her breasts started to grow larger, going from 84 cm to 85 cm in size.

'Am I... dreaming right now?' She wondered.

Right at this happened, and somewhere deep inside Shido, he finally knew... he knew he was meant to do this. That she was meant to accept him. That it wouldn't hurt her.

He no longer had any doubts that he was meant to claim Tohka, as if she was... no, because she was made for him!

"S-Shido..." Tohka moaned in delight, feeling him lick one of her erect nipples.

Shido then lifted Tohka's legs up, making her give a slight gasp as she saw his member for the first time, instinctively knowing it was going to do something incredible to her.

"Tohka, It's time I saved you from the AST forever... by making you a woman!" Shido exclaimed.

He pushed inside her, making Tohka gasp as time stopped, with her body turning into a black silhouette as something was shown inside of it. The image of some sort of rainbow-colored seed that slightly bloomed in response to Shido's thrust, as if they made it fertile.

Briefly feeling her eyes roll back, Tohka's mouth hung open with her tongue out as the sudden feeling sent shivers through her.

'In...credible!' She thought.

Shido held Tohka close to him as he repeatedly thrust inside of her, with each pulse sending waves of pleasure through her body, reshaping its appearance as it began rendering her addicted to this pleasure.

Tohka panted as she felt said pleasure, quickly giving into the amazing feeling. As she changed, the only one who understood the reason for her altered appearance was Reine, who silently watched the scene without a word.

'Keep... going...' Tohka thought.

As if he was able to hear her thoughts, Shido groaned in pleasure, with his groans almost sounding like the name 'Mio', causing Reine to briefly smile as she watched beside the openly-masturbating commander.

Shido continued to push Tohka into the mattress as he laid his claim to her, his hips pistoning in and out of her form as it continued to become more voluptuous.

He couldn't be sure of it, but something told him Tohka wasn't truly perfect yet, as if she could grow even more beautiful. Shido could clearly see it in his mind, an ideal image... a silhouette of his dream girl... and the shape of her perfect figure that he needed to help Tohka develop.

'Yes, this is what you should truly look like.' Shido thought, panting in pleasure at the sight.

He felt her power pouring into him and it drove him on to fuck her more, to drown Tohka in yet more pleasure. By this point, Tohka's hips had grown a bit, her waist had thinned out noticeably, her ass had plumped up considerably, and her breasts were now at least 90 cm in size if not even bigger.

"Shido... Shido!" Tohka repeated as she felt joy from the intense pleasure, locking her legs around him.

Spurred on by her legs, Shido pushed into her deeper, smiling and passionately kissing Tohka as she chanted his name. Along with everything he already loved about her, there was even more for him to love now.

She now sounded so happy.

So aroused.

So needy.

So sexy.

And he loved every second of it.

"Tohka, do you feel something building within you?" He asked before he began suckling upon one of her growing tits.

"I... I do!" She shouted happily.

Shido gently bit her nipple, pinching the other one with one of his hands.

"Hold onto it Tohka! Don't let go, okay? Let it build and build and build until it overwhelms you!" Shido stated, his hips entering her quicker and deeper as he kneaded her huge tits.

Tohka moaned before nodding her head.

Pulling at her heaving bosom, Shido delighted in her moans of pleasure and pushed deeper inside her. He lay atop her and held her close as he fucked her harder and harder. Their respective Spirit Powers driving them into a frenzy, which made them seem more like wild Spirits mating than a man and a woman making love.

Shido and Tohka began to passionately kiss each other, blushing heavily as it evolved into a make out session, with Shido continuing to thrust into Tohka harder and harder, determined to bring her to climax and make her cum as he kneaded and pulled at her heavy breasts, also pulling at her clit.

'This... is... amazing!' She thought as she gave muffled moans, tears of happiness in her eyes.

At that moment, Shido felt it... Tohka had become perfect, now having the same perfect figure that his dream girl, who he had yet to remember, possessed. He smiled as he looked at her, making sure to confirm every detail.

Her bombshell of an hourglass-figure, Breasts well over 120 cm bouncing freely, and hair longer than her bubble butt of an ass danced in the air. Her glowing white pupils marked the last detail, confirming his instinctual vision of possessing the perfect figure.

'I love this... this is the real me. Shido, thank you for bringing it out.' Tohka thought, crying happy tears as she fully gave into the pleasure's addictions.

Shido caressed Tohka's curvy hips as his cock moved in and out of her urgently, his other hand rubbing one of her erect nipples as Shido began kissing her overripe breasts. Tohka gasped as he did this, and her nipples shook a bit before they began to lactate.

Shido bit into her breasts lightly as he slurped her delicious breast milk, stroking her hair as his hips thrust into her again and again and again, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

"More Shido... more..." Tohka begged.

Shido complied, chewing gently on her heavy breasts and pushing her deeper into the mattress as he slammed into her harder and harder.

He would make her cum, he was certain of that. Tohka cumming was necessary for the seal, as was his cumming inside of her. It wasn't just this set up the Fraxinus crew and his sister had led him to, but his own instincts telling him.

Tohka matched Shido's rhythm, feeling it was familiar despite she knew otherwise, making Shido feel his balls pulse as he sensed his climax approaching.

"How's that building feeling?" Shido asked as their hips' rhythm synced up, Tohka's legs still wrapped tightly around him.

Before she answered, Tohka saw him smile at her before immediately drinking from her now overflowing nipples, all while still looking into her eyes.

"A-Amazing!" She squealed.

"Let it keep building until you can't hold it back! Then let me know!" He requested, kissing her adorable lips passionately as he pressed her voluptuous body against his and his quickening hips.

Tohka muffled an agreement as they kept kissing.

Minutes flew by as Tohka's feeling kept building up, surging like a flood filling an enclosed space, and then finally...

"S-Shido! Now!" Tohka begged.

He kissed and caressed his new lover passionately, pleasuring her joyously until he pushed her into the bed and squeezed her impossible breasts as he fully entered her womb.

At that moment, Shido let himself go, causing his sperm to gush into her waiting uterus, which caused her entire body to go into contractions. Tohka quickly gasped, feeling herself twitching as Shido's essence completely filled her womb.

"Yes! Tohka!" He grunted in instinctive victory as he kneaded her breasts passionately.

'I-incredible... what is this?' She thought.

Shido smiled down at Tohka's blissful and orgasmic face, then kissed her softly.

"How did that feel, my Princess?" He asked.

"It was... heavenly." Tohka replied happily.

Shido smiled and nipped playfully at Tohka's quivering tit, making her moan slightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way, and you're more than welcome to more whenever you need it." he smiled, stroking her cheek as he hand went down to her neck and across her breasts.

"I feel... different, but in a good way... why?" She wondered aloud.

"Simple Tohka, it's because... you aren't a Spirit anymore. You're safe from the AST. That's what a 'first adult date' does, it makes you a woman, and you're  _my_ woman now." He explained gently, still caressing her bombshell body.

Tohka was confused, so she tried to use her powers... and failed!

"Shido..." She said before cried happily.

Shido smiled brightly and hugged Tohka close, stroking her hair in a warm, gentle manner.

"It's okay, Tohka... it's OK." He promised.

He then tapped his earpiece, only now realizing he'd left it in the whole time.

"Kotori? This is Shido. Mission accomplished." Shido whispered.

Tohka was confused by this.

"Who's Kotori?" She asked, giving him a look.

Shido gave a simple and cheerful smile before kissing her forehead in response.

"A friend... a friend who helped me save you." He replied truthfully.

Tohka blushed at that before Shido and her passionately kissed again, as he decided not to waste any bit of the money he spent.

Dream Park truly had been a dream for him, and he would savor every moment of it he could get, a sentiment Tohka luckily shared.

* * *

Night soon came to Tenguu City, showing Shido and Tohka as they slept inside their room in Dream Park, sharing a loving embrace. While they were sleeping, a slight rainbow flash showed someone teleporting into the room.

The person in question was revealed to be a girl with silvery hair the same length as Tohka's, with a ribbon tying it near the bottom as a low ponytail, with innocent blue eyes that contrasted her figure.

Said girl's figure was identical to Tohka's, only better in every aspect in the same manner a Goddess always surpassed a mortal, most noticeable with her breasts over 125 cm in size. Her attire was the most surprising thing, being a mere bra and thong alongside a nightie designed as a permanently open jacket that was held by two strings in the middle of the upper and lower halves of her gargantuan oppai, all which were the color of a faded rainbow gradient.

"Shin..." She smiled, her eyes tearing up.

Lowering her head towards Shido, she gave him a deep and passionate kiss, making his eyes shake as he sweated. The sensation was so familiar to him for some reason. Once again, he began to unleash groans of pleasure that sounded like the name 'Mio' like before.

Realizing he was about to awaken, she inserted his throbbing dick into her pussy, making it glow as it forced him to stay unconscious.

"I'm sorry Shin, but it's still not the time... you've only just begun seeding the Spirits. Only when you claim them all can we be together, only then... can you save me, and then begin the rest of our lives together." She apologized, crying the whole time.

Looking towards Tohka, she lifted up her form before kissing her on the lips like she was Sleeping Beauty, which replaced her naked form with a dark purple version of her current attire.

"My child, you have done your role. Now, as Shin's Alpha, I give you, his Beta, the new role of guarding and protecting him with the power I've given you. Promise me that, and one day... I'll return, and never be wrong again. I'll surely never make a mistake again." The dream girl promised.

Tohka instinctively smiled as her body glowed, being laid back on the bed as the girl slightly altered their memories to keep either them from questioning her new outfit.

Slowly fading out of view, the dream girl smiled as Tohka pulled Shido on top of her body, using the pillowy fluff of her breasts to rest and hold his head in place. Feeling her warmth, he in turn shifted and hugged Tohka closer, pushing his own head into the twin treasures on her chest.

* * *

Tomorrow eventually came, with Shido having a bright smile that confused most of his classmates, with Origami in particular looking fairly suspicious at him.

No one could really blame him though, since he had lost his virginity the other day. Shido had noticed his body changed a bit as well, having gained some height and his eyes having become golden-colored and possessing the same glowing pupils as Tohka, with his member now a solid foot long.

"Hey Shido, what are you smiling about?" Tonomachi asked, having somewhat of an idea due to briefly seeing him and Tohka at that expensive restaurant.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Shido chuckled in reply.

He was really surprised no one had made any comments about it, but he was wearing his Summer uniform with his pants now changed into shorts, having the shirt unbuttoned to reveal his now more muscular body and a noticeable six pack that had also developed alongside his body's many changes.

The best guess he had was that the Spirit Pheromones were at work, based on the fact Reine said to avoid having sex with Tohka in public, which implied they made everything else look _normal_.

"Attention!" Tamae shouted, clapping her hands.

Everyone went to their seats, while Shido smiled to himself, knowing what was about to happen.

'Welcome to school.' He thought.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet our new transfer student." She smiled, motioning to the door.

At that moment, it opened to reveal Tohka, with Origami's eyes widening at who it was. Like with Shido, the sight of Tohka's current attire should have caught everyone's attention, but was completely missed. She was also wearing the Summer uniform, currently having no bra or panties on, and having it unbuttoned to fully expose her valley of cleavage. Her signature ribbon had also returned, flapping every few seconds to show she was happy.

"I'm Tohka Yatogami, and I'm so excited to meet all of you!" She exclaimed, briefly closing her eyes.

Before Tamae could say anything, she noticed Shido and ran right over to him.

"Hey Shido!" Tohka smiled.

"Glad you're here, Tohka." Shido smiled back.

The entire class gasped as Shido and Tohka hugged each other and gave each other a passionate kiss, the exception being Origami who immediately fainted to the side.

Nothing would ever be same, and Shido was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**That's it for the adaption of Tohka's arc. We already have a hint towards the bigger scheme of things, which those who're far into reading the novels may start to see the connections to, and it won't be long before more of the truth comes to light. For now, the only things that are clear are Shido and Tohka are now together, Kotori's still trying to seduce her brother, and Yoshino is on her way to be the next Spirit he claims.**

**This story and a possible DxD equivalent to it will most likely be my only two lemon-based stories with an actual plot, but the skills I develop here are ones I'm hoping translate to any other lemons I make. Speaking of which, while they've told me I translate their scenes well into mine, any lemony scenes that feel off or seem higher quality than mine are because they were based on ones my friend wrote, who is also teaching me how to write lemons.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	3. Yoshino Puppet (Act 1)

**Here we are with Yoshino's segment of this story, and before we start? One comment brought up something I should let everyone know of now. Shido and Kotori have _not_  had sex yet, as otherwise she'd have the figure Tohka and Mio currently have, they've only kissed like they did in canon. If they had already done the deed, then it would have been the story's first arc, and... that would have just been kind of weird due to their ages at the time.**

**Anyways, as a friendly reminder to everyone? Any scene that you don't see here is either the same or so similar to canon that it felt redundant to type it out. This arc will probably be one of the better examples of this when it comes to scenes with Yoshino in them, since the way Tohka is now influences those. Luckily, the scenes that I have changed will more than likely make up for it, both with Tohka and Yoshino's scenes, normal and sexy.**

**So, let's get the ball rolling for this chapter!**

* * *

_The scene opened to sometime before Shido walked to school on the day Tohka would be transferring, holding an umbrella over his head as the rain poured down._

_"Weird, the weather forecast has been off lately." He remarked._

_Shido soon looked behind him as he heard the sound of puddles splashing, seeing a girl with long blue hair wearing a green raincoat with bunny ears and matching boots, as well as a puppet in her left hand with the appearance of a rabbit wearing an eye patch._

_As his eyes aimed at her direction, she suddenly felt a flush on her face and fell onto the ground, making the puppet fly off her hand._

_"Hey, are you OK!?" Shido asked, rushing towards her._

_Looking up, the blue-haired girl looked at him, feeling her blush grow as it did._

_"Good, you're not hurt." He smiled._

_"Need... back..." She whispered._

_Shido blinked, right as he saw her point to the puppet, and then smiled before he grabbed it. Placing it back on her hand for her, the girl blushed before it vanished as the rabbit puppet shook itself._

_"Thank you, mister. Glad you aren't a bully to Yoshino or Yoshinon!" The puppet exclaimed, holding its paw as the closest thing to a thumb's up._

_Shido blinked again, rubbing his head as the girl ran off somewhere._

_"OK? That... was weird..." Shido remarked._

* * *

Back in the present, Shido and Tohka were seen with some of their classmates in their Home Economics class, with Reine acting as their class teacher. Shido had yet to figure out why, but Reine could apparently do... well, every possible thing in the world.

On the bright side, this meant Shido and Tohka had easy access to being in every class under a watchful eye that would let them work on everything together, while their Spirit Pheromones did the rest.

At the moment, the couple in question were making cookies together, with Shido's hands on top of Tohka's as they kneaded their cookie dough together, giggling happily as Origami's twitching left eye stared at them with many unpleasant emotions.

"Shido, our cookies will be delicious. This dough is incredible." Tohka stated, smiling at him.

"Not as incredible as this pair of dough." Shido smirked, moving his hands.

Before Tohka could react, she felt Shido grope her massive breasts, making her briefly moan before she smiled at him with a blush. This immediately led to them kissing in front of everyone. Just like with their revealing school uniforms, no one managed to see what they were doing besides their kiss.

'Glad to see that it's working.' Reine thought, lightly smiling at them.

However, there was also a certain trio looking at the couple.

Like their nearly 30-year old teacher, who Shido had also practiced with and nearly made think wanted to marry her, these three had a less than pleasant reaction to the couple and their lack of shame in showing their romance at school.

"She's gotta be a slut." Ai stated.

"Yeah, how else could Shido suddenly cheat on Tonomachi so easily?" Mai agreed.

"That's so gross!" Mii remarked.

Hearing them talk, a can that Origami was holding began to feel the tightness of her grip put more and more pressure on it, until finally... it burst! Everyone, even Shido and Tohka, jumped as they saw the leaking juice from the exploding can she was holding.

"Whoa! She's mad!" All the girls shouted.

"Origami, breaking a can like that could be a health risk. Go see the nurse immediately." Reine stated.

Origami grit her teeth and silently walked out of the room.

'I remember she hates Spirits, but that felt like it was something else entirely...' Shido thought nervously.

'She must really hate me, and not just because I'm a Spirit...' Tohka thought.

The two went back to their routine, with Shido groping his girl as she finished the cookie dough, knowing they would be having something great to add to their lunch.

* * *

School had come to an end, and the two lovebirds were walking home as Tohka lovingly linked her arms around Shido's, blushing heavily with Shido's cum on her skirt.

While they couldn't actually fuck each other during classes due to the worry of the act actually being caught, they could still have sex in the private areas of the school, such as the dark corridors of the stairs leading to the rooftop.

'That was the best lunch ever!' Tohka thought, feeling herself getting slightly wet again.

Shido soon calm to a stop, making her regain her focus.

"Tohka, as of today? This... is your new home." He smiled.

Looking to her right, Tohka gasped at what she saw, having no idea this wasn't the same house as the day Shido took her virginity. It was a six-story house with three basements! When Shido had first seen it, he swore that the people in Ratatoskr based it off of a novel series known as "Junior High DxD."

Tohka kept staring before slowly looking at Shido, who lovingly took her hands.

"Shido, this is... the house we'll live in together?" She asked, blushing like mad.

"Of course. After all, we've already slept together, and lovers should sleep in the same bed. Not to mention, a Princess deserves to live in a palace." He answered.

Tohka gave an aroused giggle in reply, especially once Shido kissed her neck.

"So, how about we break in this remodeled house together by having an incredibly romantic round of...  **shower sex**?" Shido suggested, nearly purring into her ear.

Tohka blushed before replying with a kiss, staring into Shido's eyes lovingly.

As they walked in, she recalled what occurred on the Fraxinus the morning after she had saved by Shido, knowing that walking into this house was a vow she'd live by for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Sitting inside a room in the Fraxinus, with Shido by her side and Reine across from them, with Kotori by her side... Tohka was caught up to speed about everything as Reine drank her coffee._

_"Wait, we're technically married now!?" Shido said in surprise, not that he actually minded of course._

_"I'll admit that it might sound strange, but the evidence already exists by the fact you were able to seal Tohka's powers... or rather, what we expected to be completely erased." Reine explained._

_Both of them showed confusion, right as Reine pulled out a tablet._

_"Tohka's powers are clearly still there, perhaps even more powerful than before, but now they're also completely stable and linked with you. Not only will she be unable to create anymore Spacequakes, but the AST will no longer be able to detect her. When she tried to user her powers yesterday, it was most likely exhaustion that caused her to fail, rather than losing them." Reine explained._

_Tohka placed her hands over where her heart was, surprised to hear this... yet quickly smiled as she was comforted by the revelation she had control of it, knowing she could protect Shido with them._

_"Alright, anything else that we should know about?" Shido asked._

_"A few things actually. One? Tohka is definitely pregnant, but it seems like the baby's development has been put in a stasis so it can't progress just yet." Kotori revealed._

_Both Shido and Tohka gasped in surprise._

_"For why this is important, well... look at your eyes Shido." Reine continued._

_Holding up a mirror, Shido saw his eyes looked more like Tohka's now._

_He had become... a Spirit?_

_"I don't get it, how could..." He asked._

_"Because by sealing Tohka's powers, we were able to confirm a theory, one that made us sure you could do it. That theory was... Tohka isn't the first Spirit you've made love with." Reine explained._

_Shido's eyes widened._

_"That girl in the dream you always have? I bet she's that Spirit, and you've met her before... even without knowing it. That dream may have even been a prediction to a time she met you... that either you weren't aware of because it occurred during you having said dream, or maybe the memory was taken away, by her or someone else." Kotori mentioned._

_"So, I've... already met another Spirit, and didn't even know it?" Shido said, his left hand holding his left cheek in shock._

_"Yes, and it's likely this relates to how you and Tohka were already in love just by seeing each other." Reine confirmed._

_She swiped tabs on the tablet, revealing the clouds of Spirit Pheromones, which revealed were not only being emitted by Tohka... but also by Shido!_

_"Both of you emitted an aura that only a Spirit seems to create." She revealed._

_Reine would have said more, but... she felt mentioning the Spirit Pheromones in full detail wasn't a good idea until they could explain Kotori was one, and saying that now might do more bad than good._

_"And... from prior experience? There's never been a male Spirit until you've just recently become one, and each of you emit an aura that creates a match like peanut butter to jelly." Kotori mentioned._

_"So, in other words, I have to fuck every Spirit to save them. I'm definitely liking the idea of a harem, so..." Shido replied._

_"I just want to be able to love Shido, even if I'm not the only one. I just want to feel the same joy he gave me yesterday for the rest of my life." Tohka agreed, blushing as she hugged Shido's arm._

_He blushed at that._

_"Question is... how many Spirits do I need to save?" Shido asked._

_"We aren't certain, but right now, the minimum number of Spirits still out there..." Reine replied._

_She paused as she took a drink of her coffee._

_"Is at least 10."_

_And with that, Shido felt himself go white, while Tohka gained a slightly guilty look that meeting him may have pulled him into something he shouldn't have ever been involved in._

* * *

Tohka made a determined face.

'He chose to find me, to love me after our first encounter... as did another Spirit before me. I'll protect him with my life, no matter what happens!' She promised herself.

As they made it to the bathroom and found the grand shower area, Shido looked at Tohka as she took off her school uniform.

She was the girl that was his second wife, regardless of how strange their  **marriage**  was, and mother to their currently unborn child that would likely not be born until he saved every Spirit still out there.

'I'll protect you Tohka, and one day... we'll find the girl in my dreams, the one I'm sure is the Spirit that's my first wife.' He promised himself.

In moments, Tohka was completely bare, and so was he. He offered a hand before leading her into the shower.

'Because regardless of how we met, he's/she's now someone I'll love, forever and ever.' They thought in unison.

The shower was turned on, and Shido quickly thrusted into Tohka, making them both moan as a flood of his semen and Tohka's breast milk sprayed everywhere, with both pressing themselves against the wall.

* * *

Later that night, inside the large bedroom that Shido and Tohka shared and would eventually share with every other Spirit, the two were hugging in their sleep, all covered in each other's sticky fluids. The door suddenly opened as someone walked in, panting heavily like their insides were on fire.

"Need to... contain it!" She whispered to herself.

At that moment, her body transformed into a younger version of herself, revealing herself as the dream girl as she rolled Shido's lower half.

Once his member was in view, she touched it and forced it to become hard, allowing her to force it into her pussy as she began to choke.

"Yes... that's it... it's under control" She breathed.

Her choking form slowly relaxed, making her pant as she felt her body calm itself and briefly rest on Shido's, stroking his chest with her hands. Whatever left her so antsy to stick his dick inside of her, it managed to pass.

"Don't give in yet... you need to bear it a little longer... like you promised him." She told herself, pressing her face onto his chest.

His sleeping form shifted a bit, placing a hand on her head before he began rubbing it.

"I'm here... for you... Mio..." He said in his sleep.

Hearing her name being said by him, she began to silently cry, revealing the dark circles under her eyes as they fully receded to as they usually were. Sniffling a bit, she placed her hands on Shido and Tohka's heads, making them glow as they were briefly kept asleep for what she did next.

Getting on her feet, she slowly walked out of the room before her appearance morphed into what was revealed as... Reine Murasame!?

"Shin... I beg of you... please help me." Reine cried, a sound of fear in her voice.

* * *

**That's it for the first act. As you may have noticed, Yoshino didn't get much screen time, and the second act will explain why. The main purpose for the scenes of this first act was to show Tohka getting settled in, have that scene where Kotori and Reine explain things to him about the other Spirits, show a few other details, and since I felt it was safe due to how many people seemed to be aware of her enough to make me feel I could reveal it now? Show that Mio and Reine are one in the same... while hinting to the first bit of the bigger picture.**

**Now, some of you might be wondering why I made a comment that the Ai, Mai, and Mii trio, along with Tamae, all don't view Tohka in the most positive light. I can say there's definitely a reason for that, which you'll find out about once this story gets a little closer to the major reveals. The best I can say without saying much is that there are some characters who won't be acting the same as in canon besides the Spirits after they make contact with Shido, even if it’s as small as reacting to actions Shido and the Spirits show through their romance.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	4. Yoshino Puppet (Act 2)

**And we're back with the second act of the Yoshino Puppet adaption. First thing I'll say is that how the Gossip trio as I like to call them and Tamae are stated to dislike Tohka was taken well, so I feel good about the eventual reveal this will be connected to, while some of you already have ideas about what's going on with Mio. I'm interested to hear what some of you will try to guess once Kurumi arrives and starts bringing the hidden truths to the surface.**

**Like I promised in the first act, this one will actually show Yoshino quite a bit, since we're nearing the point Shido learns she's a Spirit. Though why she was so absent I'll withhold mentioning until the end. Not only that, but this chapter is where the AST finally make an actual appearance, since Shido passed out and Tohka disappeared before they could do anything. Speaking of which, I can at least say that Origami's at least told him what happened to her parents, but nothing after that did. As such, there's no guilt of killing Shido to weight her down.**

**With all that said, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

The following day quickly came, and it was currently lunch time at Shido's school.

Shido and Tohka could be seen near the door to the school's rooftop, with Tohka letting out a series of muffled moans as Shido thrusted into her mouth through her cleavage, groping her large breasts as they bounced with his movements.

"T-Tohka... I'm about to... I'm cumming!" He exclaimed.

Tohka's muffled voice shouted out as his essence shot into her mouth, which she began to swallow as only a few dribbles leaked out. Once she had her fill, she slid her mouth of Shido's dick and smiled at him.

"Delicious." She said with a blush.

"Now it's time for my fill." Shido smirked.

Tohka smiled as Shido latched onto both her nipples and began sucking from them like a baby, slowly being laid on her back as he pushed her onto the cold ground. The cold floor pressing against her back excited her nerves and made her lactate, gushing more milk into his mouth.

Both her breastmilk and his semen were becoming the other's daily lunches during the school week, and both of them couldn't get enough of each. However, before Shido could enjoy much more of his share... the familiar sound of the Spacequake alarm went off.

While Tohka was hearing it for the first time? Reine had already told her how it was the warning sign of a Spacequake, and therefore their alert to the arrival of a Spirit.

"Really? Now!?" Shido complained.

"You want me to answer the headset so you have a little longer to feast?" Tohka offered.

"Yes please!" He instantly accepted.

Latching back onto her breasts, Tohka briefly whimpered before taking the headset, then tapping it to answer.

"Kotori, this is Tohka answering for Shido." She replied.

"I can guess why you're doing this, but for right now, let me know where you are so Reine can meet up with you. We'll beam you up after that." Kotori replied.

Tohka nodded.

"We're by the rooftop door, our usual lunch spot." Tohka answered.

And with that, they played the waiting game until Reine came by, leaving Tohka to give excited pants and rub Shido's head as he continued drinking from her breasts.

* * *

Shortly after Reine found the duo, all three of them were now on the Fraxinus, with Reine already in her uniform as they focused on the screen.

"So, that's where the Spirit's set to appear, right?" He asked.

"It is, now it's only a matter of the clock running itself down." Reine confirmed.

Tohka clasped her hands over her heart, both nervous over the first instance where she'd fight alongside Shido in battle, and over the fact she was about to meet another Spirit after having never made such an encounter with anyone besides the AST.

"The Spacequake is commencing!" The Kotori announced.

And with that, a very small Spacequake went off, surprising Shido and Tohka with its size.

"Did we really just see that?" He asked.

"I know it seems like this is some goof, but that's natural by the standards of Hermit." Kannazuki replied.

"Hermit?" Tohka repeated.

"The Spirit's code name, like how we called you Princess because we didn't know her... or in your case, didn't have a name. She's called this because of how docile she is compared to the others." Kotori explained.

As the screen zoomed in on the Spirit known as Hermit, Shido's eyes widened as he saw the girl he met in the rain.

"Hey, wait... I saw that girl last month!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, you did!? But there wasn't a Spacequake back then!" Kotori exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"It seems that Tohka's arrival without initiating a Spacequake was possibly the first recording of such an event, rather than the first instance. More than likely, they're learning how to avoid alerting the AST to either hide... or something much worse." Reine suggested.

Kotori knew who Reine was implying about, and quickly turned to Shido.

"Well, either way, the AST knows she's here this time, meaning you'll need to wait before trying to make contact with her. We can't risk the AST trying to force you off the battlefield or assuming you're some kind of terrorist using the Spirits for some kind of plot." She stated.

Shido sweated at that, but understood what she meant.

"The AST has arrived!" Minowa announced.

All of the wizards making up the group began firing at Hermit's form, who quickly took to the sky and flew off, not even attempting to defend herself from incoming attacks.

"What do you mean by docile? She's not even trying to fight back!" Shido questioned.

"Trust me, you  **don't**  want her to fight back..." Kotori warned.

Kotori motioned to Reine, who briefly swapped the visual feed to an image of an instance where Hermit had actually retaliated, showing an entire city frozen in ice! Shido and Tohka immediately gasped as their eyes went white.

"When Hermit even gets slightly emotional, her Angel comes out, and it quickly leads to this. The AST themselves are even holding back specifically to avoid pushing her to that point. Each Spirit wields a different force of nature, with Tohka's element being pure energy." She explained.

Shido looked at Hermit nervously as the visual feed returned, wondering how he could help under such circumstances... until he remembered Origami's reactions towards Spirits.

"Kotori, has the AST ever had to deal with two Spirits at once?" Shido asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you..." Kotori replied, raising an eye.

However, she quickly paused before giving him a seductive smile and pressing her lollipop into her cleavage.

"Shido, when you really try to be, you are one crafty bastard." Kotori praised.

Shido blushed as she pulled off her bra this way, then through it towards him.

"Consider it a good luck charm." She winked.

"U-Uh..." He blushed, having no words.

"Tohka, we need you to take the lead here. Intercept the AST and make your bigger threat turn your attention to them. Don't worry about having to damage a few buildings when that's already something the AST has to cover once the battle ends." Kotori requested.

"Got it." Tohka nodded, holding her fists up.

Rushing towards the transporter, Tohka was beamed towards one of the rooftops, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

'I am his sword... please, hear me Sandalphon!' She thought, begging her Angel to respond.

Flashing into view, the divine sword rose from the ground inside its throne, making Tohka smirk as she grabbed onto it. Her Astral Dress materialized, now adapted to her new figure.

She turned towards the direction of the AST, reeling her Angel back as she focused her sight on a certain wizard she knew would react to her presence.

**"Sandalphon!"**

And with that, an empowered version of her slash wave was unleashed, gouging through the city as Origami barely dodged it and turned to see her smirking at her.

"Excellent dodge." She said with mock praise.

"Tohka Yatogami... of course you'd be here." Origami replied venomously.

She rushed at her, with Tohka immediately taking to the sky to evade it.

"Everyone, change your target to Princess!" Ryouko ordered.

All of the AST followed her, with Hermit quickly using the chance to fly into the nearby shopping mall, giving Shido his opening.

"You're up Shido." Kotori smiled.

"OK, here goes nothing." He stated.

* * *

Walking inside the building, Shido looked around for Hermit, using his new eyesight as a Spirit to see through the darkness...

Right as he turned to see the upside-down form of a familiar puppet.

"Wah!" He exclaimed, falling on his butt.

"The lucky lecher has returned for more!" She announced.

She and Hermit slowly turned right-side up as they landed on the ground.

"H-Hey there, remember me?" Shido greeted, trying to regain his bearings.

"Of course! You're the one who didn't bully Yoshinon or Yoshino!" The puppet exclaimed, raising her hands up.

"Oh, so those are your names. Who am I talking to right now?" He asked.

Pausing a bit, the puppet began laughing at herself.

"Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Yoshinon!" The puppet revealed.

Shido nodded.

"I see, so is Yoshino willing to say hi as well?" Shido inquired.

Yoshino gave a silent gasp, a slight blush forming on her face as something compelled her to reply... yet her heart was unable to let her do it. However, she never got the chance as they both heard a shattering sound, with Yoshinon covering her eyes in the panic.

"Kotori, what was that!?" Shido whispered.

"I don't know! Just stay close to Yoshino, and we'll try to figure out what it is!" Kotori answered, similarly nervous.

Shido nodded, holding Yoshino close as he pulled them behind something like a jungle gym.

"Don't worry you two, I'll keep you safe." He promised with a whisper.

Yoshino felt her face blushing more, while Yoshino was shaking like a wind-up toy for some odd reason. Unfortunately, at that very moment, a bunch of gunfire shot out at the two, and Shido's eyes shrunk as a few shots hit his side and arms.

Yoshino was knocked down with him as this happened, causing Yoshinon to bounce off her hand and slide under something while she couldn't notice.

"I have you now Hermit!"

Getting up, Yoshino saw Origami was the culprit, readying her sword now that she had forced Shido out of the way. As she stepped back, Yoshino's arm moved into her gaze, making her see her friend was missing.

"Y-Yoshinon?" She called out, feeling herself shaking.

Origami screamed as she rushed towards Yoshino.

A big mistake on her end.

**"ZADKIEL!"**

Origami was immediately pushed back, sliding across the ground as a gigantic machine-like rabbit appeared and smashed through the building. Tohka and the AST immediately noticed the giant Angel as it came into view and roared.

"Everyone, Hermit's summoned her Angel!" Ryouko warned.

'What happened in there? Shido, please be OK!' She begged.

Inside the building's ruins, Shido could be seen laying on the ground, looking to be unconscious as Kotori shouted into the headset. However, after a few seconds... he felt a burning and shot up as he noticed his wounds burning with a strange fire.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing the flames undo all his injuries.

"Oh, thank god, Shido! I'm glad you're OK!" Kotori shouted in relief.

"Yeah, but... what just happened? Just what were those flames I saw on me?" Shido asked, only having a basic guess.

Kotori paused at that, sweating slightly.

Luckily for her, Reine chose to intervene.

"Remember what we said about how Tohka is most like the second Spirit you met? We had more evidence to support this theory, which was footage we found during the Tenguu Fire that showed you healing your wounds after getting hurt trying to save Kotori." She answered.

"Wait, so is that what Kotori's meant by saying even if I die, I could always start a new game?" Shido realized.

"It is, but don't get a big head. You'll only heal if you have enough Spirit power... and still have your head and/or most of your heart. Don't get carried away when your powers as a Spirit are still underdeveloped." Kotori warned.

Shido paled at that.

"OK, noted." He replied.

As he looked around, he noticed Yoshinon (who somehow had closed eyes now) laying on the ground, making his eyes widen.

"Hey, what happened? Where's Yoshino!? And why is the building destroyed!?" He asked, looking around for Yoshino's form.

"It was Origami's fault! I'm not sure how, but she managed to get away from Tohka and sneak inside, then she fired at the both of you! The end result caused Yoshino and her puppet to get separated, which we now know is her security blanket, and her emotional state got so unstable that she brought out her Angel!" Kotori explained, struggling to calm herself.

Shido gasped, right as he saw the giant rabbit freezing the area, including two of the AST's territory barriers.

"Reine, I need a way to reach Yoshino. Getting her puppet back to her might be the only way to calm her down." He asked.

"I'll do what I can, for now, try getting closer to Tohka so she knows you're OK." Reine replied.

Shido nodded, slowly lowering himself towards the ground of the destroyed building as he navigated through the rubble as Origami crawled out of the rubble above him.

"Damn it..." She growled.

Getting on her feet, Origami took to the sky again, refusing to let herself be defeated.

* * *

Tohka rushed ahead, striking down the AST's weaponry before taking out most of their CR-Units' weaponry and flight, leaving them grounded as she tried to spot Shido.

'Come on, where are you?' She asked, her worry growing by the second.

Zadkiel roared more as Yoshino rushed across the city, smashing through anything in the enraged Angel's path. During the process of this charge... Shido made it onto one of the nearby rooftops and held Yoshinon into the air.

"Yoshino!" He shouted.

"Huh?" She turned towards him.

Zadkiel began to slow down as Yoshino noticed Yoshinon in Shido's hands, making her eyes widen.

"I promise I'll reunite you two, just come down and come here!" He continued shouting.

She felt tears in her eyes as Zadkiel slowly approached Shido, hoping to reunite with her friend, and just as it seemed like Yoshino was about to get close enough to dismount? A beam struck the Angel, making Shido's eyes widen as he saw Origami had done the deed.

"You're not getting away this time." She declared.

"This was... a trick?" Yoshino asked herself, feeling her eyes shake.

She screamed a bunch of energy nets sprayed out

"What have you done!?" Shido shouted.

Origami briefly turned at him, simply closing her eyes as if accepting that they would never share the same view.

"Looks like that day meant nothing to you." Origami said to herself.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

Ryouko flew by, finally noticing Shido's presence.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? It's not safe-" She questioned.

"Forget it. He won't listen." Origami replied.

Before she could question further, someone flew towards them.

"Shido!" Tohka shouted.

Seeing her get closer, Shido reached up his hand and grabbed her hand, leaving Ryouko to stare in shock as he finally saw his eyes.

'A male Spirit!?' She thought.

Yoshino screamed at her thoughts finished, with Zadkiel roaring as it shredded the nets holding it down, and its eyes glowing red before it unleashed a tornado of ice around it. The AST members who still had any capability to fight were all forced back by this.

"Tohka, this is our chance!" Shido stated.

"Right!" Tohka nodded.

"No, stop! Stop!" Kotori warned.

Kotori was so loud, both of them managed to hear it from the headset, getting their attention.

"What's wrong?" Shido asked.

"That icy storm's drawing in the magical power surrounding the area! When Origami shot you, it was just a few bullets, but going in there without protection would be like machine gun fire! Worse, if your hearing powers activated at all..." Kotori explained.

Pausing for a moment, Tohka remembered the AST members who got frozen by one of Zadkiel's attacks.

"Either way could kill you with how your powers work, if you want to get inside, then you'll need to create an opening. Not only that, but Origami might try something again and then Yoshino's going to be left wide open." Reine warned.

"If only I had something to protect me until I got into the eye of the storm, then I could survive the trip and heal where it's safe." Shido remarked, feeling lost on what to do.

Tohka felt a ding in her head as she got an idea.

"Allow me." She smiled.

Lowering to the ground, Shido watched as Tohka stabbed into it, drawing out her throne with Sandalphon. Once it was out, she removed her Angel and kicked it.

Shido's eyes widened as it transformed into a vehicle of sorts.

"Ride this into the storm. I'll cut a path open for you, and you can shift my throne in the direction the icy is blowing to block it. That way I can focus on keeping the AST from doing anything to Yoshino." Tohka stated.

"Good thinking." Shido praised.

Tohka blushed at that.

"So, which way is that ice storm blowing?" He asked.

"Counter-clockwise, so you'll want to shift to the right." Reine answered.

Shido nodded, getting on Sandalphon's throne as it shot forward. Releasing a loud shot, Tohka swung Sandalphon across the air, making a slash wave that sped ahead of Shido and cut through the storm.

"Go Shido! Go and save her!" Tohka encouraged.

She flew off towards the AST, and Shido shifted his weight as the throne entered the danger zone, shouting loudly as some ice began to pelt him, all while he was forced to keep his healing powers from working.

* * *

Within the inside of the icy cyclone, a crying Yoshino could be seen as a sitting Zadkiel stood with its eyes no longer lit.

"Yoshinon... Yoshinon..." She cried.

"Have no fear, Yoshinon's here!" Yoshinon said.

Turning her head, she saw the rabbit puppet in the darkness, gasping as Shido weakly walked into view before collapsing onto the ground. Seeing this, Yoshino gasped and ran over to them as Shido laid on the icy floor.

He could feel his healing flames lick away the last of the wounds he had sustained on the way in. He still had no idea where they came from, but he was thankful for them in that moment. He could feel the sexy bra that Kotori had insisted upon giving him 'for luck' in his pocket, and couldn't help but smile.

"You meant it... you really were trying to help me. Thank you for saving her!" Yoshino cried.

Shido smiled at that.

"Hey now, I told you I'd reunite you too, didn't I?" He recalled.

Managing to sit himself up, he placed a hand over his heart to check its beat, finding that his shirt had been almost completely destroyed, revealing most of his toned upper body revealed. As Yoshino finally noticed this, the sight caused her to blush slightly.

Had she put Yoshinon back on her left hand, she would have made a suggestive comment by this point, which she wasn't sure was a bad thing... or maybe a good thing.

"Is something wrong Yoshino?" He asked gently, making every effort not to frighten her as he inclined his head to the side.

"N-No... I'm OK." Yoshino replied, blushing a bit.

Shido's senses were suddenly attacked by a massive wave of Yoshino's Spirit Pheromones, making him grunt somewhat in surprise as he felt his pants tent noticeably. Swallowing, he chanced a glance at the small Spirit, recalling how Reine told him the hornier the Spirit... the stronger the Spirit Pheromones.

Yoshino blinked, noticing Shido was looking somewhat uncomfortable now.

"Shido? Are... you OK?" She asked.

"O-Of course!" He answered, looking at the eyes of Yoshino's timid face.

Was this small girl really producing such potent pheromones? Then again, the term 'fuck like bunnies' exists for a reason...she didn't seem overly horny, though.

Unsure as to how to bring up the method of sealing, he looked around to see if his earpiece had survived the icy assault, but to no avail... though that's when he saw the red racy fabric of Kotori's bra fall onto the ground.

Thinking for a moment, he got an idea.

"Hey Yoshino, what about you? Are you feeling weird at all?" Shido asked.

"U-uh... what do you mean by that?" Yoshino asked, suddenly blushing.

For some reason, her eyes were fighting to avoid looking at Kotori's bra, and just as Shido suspected, he was assaulted by yet more arousing pheromones the moment he blushed. In fact, he could have sworn he saw a drip of moisture trickle down Yoshino's leg.

"You just seem a little... feverish?" He suggested, not even knowing if a Spirit knew what a fever was.

Then, upon noticing Yoshino's gaze trying to avoid the bra, Shido saw the key to breaking this stalemate. Picking it up and handing it to her, he smiled softly.

"Where you interested in my sister's bra?" Shido asked.

"N-No, I was... uh... what's a bra?" Yoshino replied, sweating a bit.

Of course she didn't know. She didn't have a need to wear one, seeing as she didn't have breasts big enough to need one just yet. Shido barely held back a chuckle before continuing with his own reply.

"A bra is something girls wear, when they become women," He explained.

Yoshino blushed at that, and remembered what Tohka looked like compared to her.

"Like... that other girl?" Yoshino asked.

Shido nodded firmly, happy to finally have a direction in this formerly one-sided conversation.

"Yes, exactly! Tohka...is a woman now," He confirmed, giving her a fond smile.

Yoshino blushed even more

"If only I could be like Tohka..." She said wistfully.

Shido's cock twitched as Yoshino spoke, likely unaware her tone dripped of sex. Anyone with half a brain cell could tell she needed it bad. Perhaps she was just like a rabbit in heat, waiting and needing to be bred.

And he was the hare who would be her breeder.

"I... could make you a woman..." He offered, looking away slightly.

Yoshino showed surprise, looking at him.

"R-really? But... how?" Yoshino asked.

"I can, but... you have to trust me, okay?" Shido replied, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded her head.

"First, you have to be naked." He revealed.

"Eh?" Yoshino blushed.

It was something she didn't want to consider, and yet as she looked at him, how hurt he was before, and how far he went for her...

"Ok..." She agreed, beginning to strip.

Shido smiled, and after she was finished, leaned in to softly kiss her softly on the lips, feeling the lust bubbling over from within her. Yoshino blushed, and before she knew it? She was kissing him back.

As the pair began heatedly making out, it wasn't long before Shido was lying on top of her, his hands holding her small chest. He slowly lowered his pants as his member popped out, and then...

"Mmph!"

Yoshino whimpered as his hips bucked into the small Spirit of their own accord, claiming her as his woman. While it hurt at first, Yoshino soon kept blushing, feeling her body heat up and starting to sweat. Shido grunted as his cock repeatedly slammed in and out of her, forcing the girl's back to arch.

'What's this... feeling?' She wondered.

A feeling formed in her veins, and then... it began. Her body was flooded with the same sexual addiction that had evolved Tohka's.

Her limbs began to lengthen, as did her hair, as Shido sucked deeply upon her neck. Her hips widened, and her waist narrowed as her chest ballooned underneath Shido's squeezes. The innocent girl beneath him orgasmed as she was forever transformed into an outrageously-curvaceous woman consumed by lust.

Before, she looked to be the same age as Kotori, but now she was clearly becoming the same age as Tohka was.

Equally consumed by lust at that moment, Shido nipped at one of her overripe love pillows and winked.

"You sure there's nothing the matter, Yoshino? You're looking a little steamy there..." Shido joked.

"I... I feel... strange, but... in a good way." Yoshino whimpered.

Recognizing this instinctively as the same thing that happened to Tohka, Shido kneaded Yoshino's blossoming tits and thrust into her even harder.

"Don't fight it Yoshino! Let it guide you... let it become you!" He cried, pinching her nipples.

"O-OK... I trust you." Yoshino replied.

She moaned a bit, feeling her growing figure heat up more as Shido kneaded her tits harder.

"Yoshino! If you want to be a sexy woman, you have to let go... I know there's a fuck bunny in their somewhere!" He shouted, kissing her deeper.

Yoshino whimpered and teared up a bit as he teased her slightly, pulling out and then slamming back in. However, she wanted to be more like Tohka, she wanted to feel older, feel prettier. With that, she hugged Shido, and didn't resist.

Lust flooded Yoshino's mind as her heavy tits began to leak milk, Shido's prick pushing deeper into her, stimulating her desire to fuck.

"That's it, Yoshino! Yes!" Shido cried, feeling her begin to fuck him back.

Yoshino panted happily, letting him go deeper into her.

Shido picked the now-buxom girl up into his arms as his hips bucked harder and harder. He couldn't believe that the moaning, hourglass-figured bombshell bouncing herself up and down on his prick had been a mere child just a moment ago.

Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment, but it just seemed so hot!

"Shido... it's so good!" She moaned happily, hugging Shido closer.

The shy bunny girl was moaning her joy at how good it felt, while Shido felt his cock throbbing inside the cum-hungry Spirit's womb and squeezed her now-huge breasts, kneading them and suckling them.

"Yes, Yoshino! This is...this what it's like to be a woman...do you feel it?" He asked.

"I feel it! I... I..." Yoshino panted.

She rests her head on his chest.

"I love you, Shido." She said with a teary smile.

Shido gave the blue-haired buxom bunny a deep, passionate, adult kiss.

"I love you too, Yoshino! Yes!" He shouted!

Shido bounced her on his shaft, hard, her clit being pressed down and stimulated, non-stop, hard.

"Like I do with Tohka, I promise to give you this pleasure whenever you want, okay?" Shido promised.

"Yes! Thank you, Shido!" Yoshino exclaimed with joy.

Shido smiled, nipping at her neck as he rolled her erect nipples.

"Time to cum, Yoshino!" He shouted.

Yoshino nodded her head, panting loudly as she felt something build up inside her. Shido smiled, looking into her needy face as he pulled on her nipples.

"How do you feel, Yoshino?" Shido asked.

"Like... I've been given a warm bubble bath of joy." Yoshino smiled.

Yoshino moves her head up to kiss him. Shido chuckled at her cute response, and kissed the writhing, sexual woman beneath him as his cock moved in and out of her faster and faster to trigger her climax.

"S-Shido... I feel it coming." Yoshino whimpered.

Shido stroked her face, knowing, instinctively knowing that he needed to make her cum before he did. That her giving herself to him in this way would make her new form permanent, and cement her new lustful nature.

"Yoshino... rabbits have sex all the time, you know?" He began, lifting her legs as he started kneading her tits harder and pinching her nipples.

"T-They do?" She asked, blushing as she felt his words begin to excite her.

"You act like a Rabbit in all other ways, so... give in. It's alright. I'll look after you, I'll keep you safe, I'll fuck you whenever." Shido answered.

He looked into her eyes as he drove himself even deeper into her, squeezing her mounds.

"Just let go..." He whispered into her ear.

Yoshino blushed at that, and then... she finally cummed, crying happy tears as she did.

"I'm your little fuck bunny, Shido." She smiled.

Shido smiled triumphantly and squeezed her bouncing breasts as her back arched cathartically.

"Time for my little fuck bunny to have another of her addicting orgasms!" He said, unable to stop himself.

Shido's cock began to throb as he exploded into her, grunting like an animal rutting her as he clutched her to his chest tightly. Yoshino's eyes widened as she felt herself be filled with Shido's essence, an action that formed a link between then, caused them to become married, and impregnated her all at once.

"Shido!" She squealed.

Shido humped the squealing girl harder and harder and his sperm flooded her womb, milk bubbling from the girl's over-ripe breasts. Yoshino smiled, putting her hand on her nipples and covering them with her milk.

"What does my little fuck bunny desire now...?" Shido asked, running a hand along her leg.

"To go home, with you." She asked, smiling with teary eyes.

Shido leaned down to kiss her, and both vanished as the icy cyclone did, leaving no trace of either as the AST turned towards the scene with confusion.

Origami, however, only looked at it with anger.

* * *

The scene opened to latter that night, where Tohka and Yoshino were seen laying on each side of Shido was all three laid on the bed of their shared room. Yoshino's new figure, which was now equal to Tohka's, was currently highlighted by the same underwear Mio had given to Tohka, but in blue.

"Glad to have you here Yoshino." Shido smiled.

"Same with me." She replied, blushing happily.

Like with Tohka, the Fraxinus crew had set up Yoshino with an official name, hers being Yoshino Mizui, and signed her up to be a new student in Shido's class. No one was sure of why, but Yoshino had actually become three years older from Shido fucking her.

Not that she minded, although Yoshinon had been making a few jokes about it.

"I never thought there were others like me out there, and now... I know I'm not alone anymore." Yoshino continued, hugging Shido's arm.

Shido smiled in reply, and soon moved his hands to grope both girls.

"Oh... yes, right there Shido." Tohka moaned happily.

"Come on you two, let's have a threesome before we go to bed." Shido suggested.

"Ooh! Juicy, juicy!" Yoshinon exclaimed.

Shido immediately slid his pants down, kissing Tohka as Yoshino crawled towards his member and began sucking it.

* * *

As the early light of sunrise reached the AST base, a plane could be seen having landed as Ryouko stood before it.

"Was is this?" She asked.

"Because of Princess and Hermit appearing together, and because of Nightmare being detected near Tengu City..." A male army man replied.

Ryouko gasped at that, knowing the rumors about her.

"The DEM decided to send one of their bests to... assess the situation and decide what happens next." He continued.

Ryouko grit her teeth, knowing what the DEM could do, but it was out of her hands unless nothing bad happened.

Stepping out of the plane, her eyes widened at who she saw.

"So, this is Tenguu City? I didn't expect a settlement made inside the crater of a Spacequake to be this amazing." The enigmatic wizard replied, smirking as she did.

Her appearance was covered by the shadows of the sunrise, but one could make out blue and white armor with glowing lines like a circuit board as it highlighted an incredibly buxom figure, and a visor covering her eyes. She had the skin of a Japanese girl, and long blue hair that stretched down past her hips.

"DEM Elite Wizard, call sign: Adeptus 1, reporting in." The enigmatic wizard announced, saluting the two she outranked.

Just with that, Ryouko knew things were about to get messy.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and before Shido knew it, the students of Raizen High were now wearing their Summer uniforms. In their classroom, Shido, Tohka, and Yoshino were all sitting together as their teacher walked to her podium.

"Everyone, are you ready for a surprise? We have a new transfer student joining our class!" Tamae announced.

'Tohka and Yoshino were put here by Ratatoskr, so that would mean this is our first actual transfer student.' Shido thought.

The door opened at that moment.

"Oh, come on it." Tamae smiled.

As the girl came inside, Shido and his two girls both showed surprise, while Origami just looked at her in expectation. It was a girl with black hair in low twin tails, with the one on the left side of her face being longer, fitting how the hair on that side covered her left eye that her right one implied was also red.

However, the shock came from the figure that matched Tohka and Yoshino's... however, hers was much more seductive in places, almost like comparing a Succubus to a Goddess. Her uniform was the Winter uniform, and it she was being modest with it, despite how much it strained to hold her incredible figure.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki." She smiled, having written her name on the board.

The boys all exploded with cheers as they blushed at her beauty.

"Oh, and just so you all know? I'm actually a Spirit." Kurumi revealed.

Shido's eyes shrunk at that, realizing that despite the confusion it brought, she was aiming that comment at him. Taking into account she had the body Tohka and Yoshino gained after being fucked... his gut told him something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

* * *

**And that's it for the events of Volume 2, with Yoshino now part of the harem and Shido's class, now with a womanly body and open perversity like Yoshinon, who now simply says the things she's got trouble directly wording because she's still just as shy as before. Before I say anything more, I myself know this chapter's quality may not be that good for the non-sexual scenes, and I'll say in my defense that because of this story's main theme, those are the parts I'm more excited to write... and Yoshino's arc is always the hard one.**

**Also, since the Kurumi Killer adaption is next, which I've said is where the story starts to show its true colors? I gave a small sneak to what's coming by showing the beginning of Kurumi's arc. As you can see, Kurumi already has the enhanced body despite Shido hasn't done anything with her, and I don't think any of you need me to point out Mana's made her debut. However, she too has gained some curves despite not being a Spirit.**

**Seeing this, do any of you have any ideas of what's coming next, or what might be going on to explain Mana and Kurumi's current figures? Either way, it won't be much longer before the truth hiding beneath the surface comes to light. Also, it seems that Origami has accepted Shido is not on her side with the Spirits, seeing as Shido's now in love with two of them. With how Shido kind of tempered her somewhat in canon, her acting like she briefly did in V10 seems logical here.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
